Troublesome Hang Out!
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Summary ada didalam! XD /Oneshoot!/Karakter : Light, L, B, Near, Matt, dan Mello (Author : banyak ya? OwO") / Rate T karena ada perlakuan yang tidak boleh dilakukan anak dibawah 5 tahun (?)—Enjoy the fict, READ and REVIEW?
1. Meet and Decide

"Baiklah, mumpung kamu juga libur, pergilah.. Ayah akan mengambilkan paspormu di dokumen." Setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Soichiro kepada anak sulungnya, Light, Pemuda berambut coklat madu asli dari sarang tawon (?) itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

Pemuda uhuktampanuhuk.. itu memang suntuk dirumah, ia tak tahu harus apa jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi L serta para penerusnya.

Soichiro masuk kekamar dan menggenggam buku bersampul biru tua dan tanda pembayaran. "Beri ini pada petugas loket, Ayah sudah membelikan tiket penerbangan untukmu.." jelas Soichiro sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya /author didor sama tim penyelidik KIRA dan SPK/

Setelah Light menerima paspor serta tanda pembayaran dari ayahnya dan berterimakasih, Ayahnya pun keluar dari kamarnya. Light pun tersenyum, dan lanjut bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Ohbata; Ide cerita, plot dan keOOCan gaje bin ajaib (?) milik otak saya, bukan saya loh!

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC, gaje, sedikit shonen-ai/lebih tepatnya pairing, fic kurang lucu, lalu DON'T LIKE DUNNO READ :3

**Summary : **Light mengajak L, B, Mello, Matt dan Near untuk berjalan-jalan. Anak-anak yang belum pernah sama sekali pergi keluar Wammy House itu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Light frustasi dan shock. Ia trauma untuk tidak membawa mereka pergi keluar Wammy lagi.

**Setting Waktu : **B masih berada di Wammy House. Kasus KIRA belum ada. Light sudah mengenal L.

—_**Troublesome Hang Out—**_

Chapter One : Meet and Decide

.

.

.

* * *

Light berangkat keesokan harinya menuju Winchester.

4 jam perjalanan dengan pesawat, akhirnya Light pun menjejakkan kaki di bandara yang berpapan Hagerstown Airport. "YES! SAMPAI JUGAAA!" teriak Light sampai suaranya memenuhi satu ruangan tunggu, sampai-sampai suara informasi penerbangan dari toa pun kalah..

Kemudian, Light menelpon L, ingin membuatnya terkejut kalau dia ada di Inggris. Tapi, yang malah dibuat terkejut adalah Light.. "A-APA?!" Light teriak lagi

"Hng.. Light-kun harus naik taksi dulu untuk ke Winchester.. sekitar satu jam perjalanan.." jawab suara diseberang merauke (ini sebenarnya di Inggris atau Indonesia? ==') ehem, maksud saya.. di seberang telepon..

Light langsung banting hpnya ke dalam saku (?) mau tak mau, dia harus membayar taksi dan melakukan perjalanan selama satu jam lagi. Dia hanya menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan sampai-sampai nafasnya habis.. (Light : ehk?! Aku mati dong?, Author : cuma canda kok! lanjut peran mu sanah! *tendang kepala Light yg nongol dari jendela taksi*)

"_Sir.. How much the time we'll arrived at Winchester?"_ tanya Light dengan bangganya dia bisa berbahasa inggris. "#..!* %^#~" jawab sang supir dengan kecepatan komet (?). Mulut Light hanya bisa cengo karena menyadari kelancaran orang-orang Inggris berbicara. Memang sih, karena itu negara kelahiran mereka.

"_Pardon, sir.. can you repeat it slowly?" _pinta Light dengan 'sedikit' enggan, _"Ah, I'm forget that you are Japanesse.. It's about thirty minutes again.."_ kali ini supir bernama Budi (?) itu komat-kamit dengan mulut disertai slow motion..

Light hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah.

Matanya melihat kesibukan yang tidak terlalu padat di balik jendela taksi. Lalu-lalang mobil, bus berlantai dua, juga orang-orang yang berjalan memenuhi jalan trotoar. Belum lama ia melihat pemandangan, tiba-tiba taksi itu parkir dengan matrix, membuat Light terjembab kedepan lalu jantungan. Supir itu kaget dan mengembalikan jantung Light yang keluar (?).

"_I'm sorry sir, we are arrive.." _ucap supir itu dengan muka innocent. Light hanya bingung, _"but, you just say it's about thirty minutes again?!"_. Setelah mendapat cengiran kuda dari sang supir yang berkata 'maap, salah itung waktu!'. Light pun hanya berkomat-kamit kesal sambil keluar taksi, membanting pintu. _"Err.. money, sir?"_

'Wah, nih orang makin nyebelin aja!' batin Light ingin menginjak-injak supir itu, tapi kemarahannya mulai mereda, mengingat supir itu tidak pandai berhitung.. Dengan liciknya, Light memberi bayaran hanya 15 pound dengan recehan-recehan 1 pound. Padahal aslinya, 30 pound..

Light langsung kabur menjauh dari taksi itu dan menelpon L.

"—Halo?" suara L terdengar di hp Light. "Aku sudah tiba di Winchester!". Selanjutnya, Light hanya mendapat arahan jalan dari L. Di perjalanan menuju Wammy yang dipandu L, Light melewati banyak rintangan seperti Dora (?)

Akhirnya, ia tiba di depan gedung besar. Tidak salah lagi, ini benar-benar Wammy House. Light memasuki gedung itu dengan compang-camping, memang susah hanya untuk menemui L..

Roger menyambut Light dan mempersilahkannya untuk menemui L. Memasuki lorong yang sepi dan luas, terlihat satu pintu kayu besar diujung koridor. Roger membuka pintu, "L, B, Near, Matt, Mello.. tamu kalian yaitu Light sudah datang..".

Mata mereka menatap sosok compang-camping yang berada didepan pintu. "Itu karena tadi ya.. Light-kun?" L bertanya polosnya sambil mengemut lolipop. Light yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengadahkan kepalanya, terlihat wajahnya memanas seperti kepiting rebus (?).

"KALAU BERI PETUNJUK JALAN YANG BENAR DONG, L! KAU LIHAT?! AKU SAMPAI KECEBUR, DI KEROYOK ANAK-ANAK DITAMAN, TERKENA LUMPUR, ITU GARA-GARA KAMU!" emosi Light meledak-ledak tapi langsung ilang karena terkena _deathglare_ dari B.

"_Gomen_.. kalau Light-kun mau, mandi saja dulu.." ucap L sambil melanjutkan permainan caturnya dengan B. "Uhh, baiklah.." Light dengan tergesa-gesa langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

L hanya tertawa geli, B juga.

"B, tatapanmu hebat.." ucap L sambil ber-tos-an dengan B lalu melanjutkan permainan mereka lagi. (Author : aku suka kekompakkan kalian! #mata berbinar2. L dan B : *nge-deathglare-in author, lalu lanjut main*. Auth : salahku apa..*ikut galau sama Light* Light : Jangan ikut masuk kamar mandi!)

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Light keluar dari kamar mandi lalu sepasang mata coklatnya memandangi kelima orang yang sedang asik dengan kesibukkannya sendiri.

Near memainkan seluruh gundam-gundamnya bersama dengan lego yang membentuk bangunan besar. Mello memakan coklat sambil beradu game konsol dengan Matt. L masih bermain catur dengan B, kelihatannya B akan kalah karena serangan _skakmat_ dari L.

Watari menyediakan teh serta biskuit untuk Light, kemudian keluar ruangan bersama Roger. Light meminum tehnya dan memandangi permainan catur L dan B. Ketiganya terlarut dalam papan catur sampai malam tiba (?). Near, Matt dan Mello ikut-ikutan menatap papan catur. Pion-pion pun ketakutan dan berjatuhan karena sangking takutnya dengan tatapan keenam mahkluk gaib.. /author ditampar/ erhm.. ralat.. mahkluk genius..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan meminta mereka semua untuk makan malam. Setelah membereskan mainan masing-masing, mereka keluar dan menuju ruang utama.

. . .

Seluruh anak-anak Wammy berkumpul di ruang utama yang luas itu. Makanan yang sudah tersedia didepan mereka semua langsung disantap dengan lahapnya. L hanya memakan pudding coklat, B menyendokkan selai stroberinya lalu melahapnya. Near memandangi semangkuk eskrim vanillanya. Mello memakan coklat batangannya yang ketiga, Matt dan Light.. hanya mereka yang menyantap makanan 5 sehat 4 sempurna.. err, nampaknya Author salah baca lagi..

/

Matt and Light : author kagak lulus SD, ya?! Masa udah lima jadi mundur ke empat?! Sama aja kagak sempurna!

Mello : kau kan engga sempurna, Matt! Jadi makanan juga engga sampoerna!

Matt : merek rokokku jangan disebut2!

L : author kemana.. *celinguk-an*

B : *tunjuk author yang lagi pegang naskah, keringat dingin, yang berada di kolong meja*

Near : hnn.. author-san.. jangan intip rok Mello..

Light : wah, mesum deh~ *menyeringai*

Mello : kyaa! Eh, salah respon.. tunggu.. MAKSUDMU APA NEAR?! AKU COWOK BUKAN CEWEK!

Matt : tapi kau tampak manis seperti perempuan, Mello..

Author : *berbisik ke reader dgn mic (?)* maaf atas pertengkaran tidak jelas ini.. hiksu.. saya terus jadi korban.. baiklah kita ulang waktu~!

/

L hanya memakan pudding coklat, B menyendokkan selai stroberinya lalu melahapnya. Near memandangi mangkuk es krim vanillanya. Mello memakan coklat batangannya yang ketiga, Matt dan Light.. hanya mereka yang menyantap makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna diantara keempat orang penggemar makanan manis itu..

"Light-kun ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya L kemudian, setelah melihat Light yang menatap mereka berlima satu-persatu. "Begitulah.. Mm.. Kulihat seharian ini kalian hanya mengurung diri dikamar, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok?" ujar Light.

Sejenak terlihat ekspresi berpikir di kening mereka semua. "Um, kalau dipikir-pikir boleh juga" Matt memecah keheningan. L dan B kompak menandakan setuju, Mello hanya mengangguk. "Near? Kalau kamu bagaimana?" tanya Light berusaha lembut selembut lembut, lembu, sapi, kerbau— SIAPA YANG LEMPAR SENDOK NIH?! /death glare dari Author keluar; Beyond deathglare-in balik; ooh.. ternyata Beyond yg lempar, tak apa-apa kok, B.. *nyegir lalu kabur*/

Wajah Near masih datar, tapi Light bisa membaca kalau Near juga setuju. "Baiklah, kita akan diskusikan kemana kita akan pergi besok..". Mereka pun menyelesaikan makan malam dan segera kembali ke ruangan tadi.

"Hng.. bagaimana ke taman bermain?" usul Light

"Tidak, itu terlalu bahaya" jawab L dengan cepat, "Benar, dan juga terlalu ramai.." timpal B lagi.

"Kita ke hutan?" tanya Mello

"Iya! Disitu kita bisa bermain tembak-tembakan!" Matt menyetujui usul Mello dengan semangat.

Duo M langsung di death glare oleh B, L, dan Near. Light hanya face palm.. 'Sepertinya akan berlangsung lama..' batinnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Setelah 2 jam berdebat, akhirnya mereka mendapat ide yang mereka ucapkan serentak. Mereka pun segera tidur dalam.. ehem, satu ranjang.. (emang muat?! OAO") agar besok mereka bisa memulai hari ke tempat yg sudah mereka sepakati.

Tempat yang mereka akan kunjungi adalah gedung besar berisikan toko serta hiburan yang sering kita sebut, Mall..

_to-be-continued_

* * *

. . .

* * *

**A/N : **fuah! selesai jugaa~~~ Suhu 38 derajat disini Dx (numpang curhat) cuaca buruk, saya juga memburuk (?) *disiapin kuburan sama Rem dan Ryuk*

Oke, ini fict abal Staw-chan yang kedua~

Masih dengan anime favorit saya, Death Note :D kali ini saya buat bukan Oneshoot XD Saya mungkin buat cuma 2 chapter~ Oke, chapter kedua nanti, penderitaan Light bermula~

Beri pendapat/sarannya ya? OwO untuk mendukung dan membangkitkan semangat! Kalau gk dikasih review, saya nangis bombay loh OwQ *dicincang B*

**REVIEW Nee~? **:3


	2. Let's Go!

**A/N : **Apa saya kelamaan update? OwQ ..kudet-kudet (?) otak mandet banget kalau udah jarang nulis fict =w= Mungkin chapter ini akan berakhir pendek sekali, hiksu. Benar-benar udah lama banget engga ngelanjutin yg ini OwO)9

Oke, sekarang saja mulai~ Enjoy :3

. . .

**Disclaimer : **Karakter Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Ohbata; Ide cerita, plot dan keOOCan gaje bin ajaib (?) milik otak saya, bukan saya loh!

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC, gaje, sedikit shonen-ai/lebih tepatnya pairing, fic kurang lucu, lalu DON'T LIKE DUNNO READ :3

**Summary : **Light mengajak L, B, Mello, Matt dan Near untuk berjalan-jalan. Anak-anak yang belum pernah sama sekali pergi keluar Wammy House itu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Light frustasi dan shock. Ia trauma untuk tidak membawa mereka pergi keluar Wammy lagi.

**Setting Waktu : **B masih berada di Wammy House. Kasus KIRA belum ada. Light sudah mengenal L.

. . .

—_**Troublesome Hang Out—**_

Chapter Two : Let's Go!

. . .

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, tepatnya pukul empat dini hari, Light dibangunkan dengan serempak oleh kelima anak yang semalaman tidur bersamanya.

"Light! Ayo kita pergi ke… ke—kemana ya?" ucapan Matt terputus dan saat itu juga kepalan tangan mendarat keras di kepalanya. "M-Mells!?" hanya itu yang bisa Matt teriakkan kepada perempuan.. eh, laki-laki.. eh.. EH? Iya benerkan? Mello itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih!? /author kambuh/

Ehem, kita perbaiki suasana.. /takut liat kelima anak Wammy yang udah nge-deathglare-in/

Matt meringis kesakitan. "Kita ke Mall, _baka_!" teriak Mello dengan sangat keras, membuat Light terbangun, "Ah, Light-kun sudah bangun.." ujar L tenang.

"Ng? kalian ini kenapa sih.." Light berbicara seperempat sadar (?) sembari mengucek matanya, lalu kembali tidur dan memeluk guling. Tapi, ternyata yang dipeluk Light adalah L yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan—_GREP!_—_BRAAAK!_—sesuai dugaan author (dugaan atau emang udah ada di naskah?!)

Seketika, tubuh Light sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan dinding di belakangnya yang retak. "JANGAN PELUK L! DIA PUNYAKU!" teriak B, empat siku 90 derajat tampak di pelipis sang mantan psikopat—atau masih psikopat?. Light pun bangkit dengan gagahnya (?) dan meneriaki B juga, "MANA AKU TAU! AKU MASIH MENGANTUK NGERTI KAGAK?!"

"HEH! MAKANYA MATA TUH DIBUKA DULU!" emosi B naik

"TAPI KAU SEHARUSNYA GAK USAH OOC JUGA DONG! MEMANGNYA L MAU TERIMA KAU YANG OOC GITU, HA?!" Light lebih emosi

"KAU JUGA OOC! LIGHT!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, B!"

Setelah puas meneriaki satu sama lain, Light dan B pun berkelahi—jambak-jambakan (?), cakar-cakaran (?), akhirnya ciuman.. (!) /author gak main-main loh, mereka ciuman beneran!/

— "L! KENAPA KAU MENDORONG KEPALA KAMI?!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat dan raven secara kompak. Rambut raven yang satunya lagi hanya membalas dengan wajah datar, "kalian bisa diam kan? Anak-anak Wammy yang lainnya masih tidur.."

Near hanya mengangguk gak jelas—bayangkan patung yang kepalanya angguk-angguk di dashboard mobil. Matt dan Mello berpelukan sangking takut bangunan bakal runtuh gara-gara teriakan super duper hyper dasyhat dari dua lelaki yang tak sengaja berciuman tadi.

"Huh, ya sudah! Sekarang, untuk apa kita bangun pagi-pagi sekali?!" Light ngambek, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Eh? Kita kan mau ke Mall, Light-kun.. Apa kamu lupa?" jawab L.

Mendengar itu, Light langsung _sweatdrop_..

"L.. apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Light dengan lembut, selembut sutra (?). "Pukul setengah lima pagi.. kenapa?" L bertanya balik. Near, Mello, Matt serta Beyond menatap Light, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan L.

"Mall belum buka pada jam seperti ini, tuan L" sambung Watari yang datang entah darimana, padahal Light baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Dengar tuh kata Watari!" Light mulai mencak-mencak gak jelas, sementara si panda(L), si domba(Near), si serigala (Mello), si ikan koi (Matt), si panda jahat (B) mulai mangut-mangut.

Entah darimana author dapat julukan berbagai macam hewan untuk mereka, dan segeralah karakter yang tadi saya sebutkan sekaligus kedua kembaran TO—Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata—mendeathglare author dengan kelengkapan garpu tajam.

Ah, author menyeleweng lagi.

Baiklah singkat cerita, sekitar pukul dua belas siang, Light berserta anak-anak Wammy pun pergi ke tempat tujuannya dengan tumpangan Watari. "Light, anda yakin tidak ingin saya ikut mengawasi anak-anak ini?" tanya Watari saat sudah sampai di depan bangunan megah bernama Mall.

"Hey, kami bukan anak-anak! Kami bisa mengurus diri kami sendiri!" kompak L, B, Near, Matt, Mello berbarengan. Light lega mendengarnya karena ia tahu tidak akan ribet mengurus mereka yang BARU pertama kali pergi keluar Wammy.

Tapi, benarkah Light bisa bernafas lega?

. . .

—"Matt! Ayo cepat jangan disini terus!" —"Near, kenapa kamu bergelantungan disana!?" —"Beyond itu belum dibayar, jangan dimakan dulu! L! Kau juga!" —"Mello! Apa yang kau pakai itu, hah!? Cepat letakkan!" —

Light ngos-ngosan mendatangi satu toko ke toko lainnya untuk menyeret asuhannya(?) yang berkeliaran. Mungki Light akan cocok jika pekerjaannya menjadi _babysister_.. /digorok Light/

Matt yang sedang teriak-teriak senang melihat banyak game keluaran baru bertebaran, Near yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersangkut diatas kipas putar saat mengambil gundam yang terletak rak paling atas, Beyond memakan selai stroberi diiringi L yang memakan balok-balok gula, dan Mello.. dia memakai lip gloss yang berperisa _dark chocolate_.

Meski sudah diteriaki begitu, mereka hanya menghadap Light dengan wajah watasdos(?). Light hanya pasrah, memang mereka baru pertama kali ke tempat umum begini. Lihat saja banyak orang-orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan heran, bingung, serta prihatin—khusus Light—saat mereka lewat.

"Light, maafkan kami" ucap Near dengan tangan mungilnya memegangi baju Light, "Ya, Light maafkan kami semua, kami hanya senang sampai tidak tahu Light jadi kesal" timpal Matt dengan kalem.

B dan L memandangi Light dengan panda eyes-nya, sedangkan Mello? Kalian tau kan dia temperamental dan ego-nya tidak cukup untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sekalipun. Hey, itu diluarnya tapi didalam hatinya, bocah pirang itu mengucapkan maaf beribu kali.

Sejenak Light menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kita makan _parfait _di café sana yuk?". Anak-anak Wammy itu pun bersorak kegirangan dan memeluk Light.

Oh, lihat lah betapa OOC-nya mereka.. /author terharu/

L duduk di antara B dan Light, sementara Near duduk diantara Mello dan Matt. Dengan gaya duduk khas masing-masing—kalian tau posturnya kan?—membuat mereka semua menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

. . .

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Light.

Matt dan Mello serentak melihat _game center _dan mengajak Light, B, L, dan Near kesana—dengan ditarik-tarik.

Permainan yang pertama kali dipilih Matt dan Mello adalah tembak-tembakan dan B menjadi penontonnya, Near hanya duduk diatas mobil-mobilan, L hanya memainkan permainan angka. Light tersenyum geli melihat mereka.

"Ayo Matt, Mello! Tambahkan bercak darahnya! Tembak semuanya!" B terus-terusan bersorak kegirangan, nampaknya teman kita yang satu ini belum tobat dari psikopatnya. Mello hanya tertawa meledek bocah _goggles_—Matt—yang hampir kalah dengannya.

Near pun menghampiri L yang kelihatannya sibuk dan ikut L bermain. Light duduk mengawasi mereka berlima. _"Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa diatur" _batin Light.

Yah, sekali lagi dugaan Light salah, Matt dan Mello berantam karena saling mengejek, bagaimana tidak? Masing-masing dari mereka tidak terima, yang satu calon ketua mafia, yang satu adalah _gamer_ sejati. B memegang pistol (mainan) itu dan lanjut bermain, tapi sayangnya dia tidak pandai dengan pistol sehingga dia emosi dan membantingnya.

Dan, yang paling kalem disini adalah L dan Near dengan permainan angkanya tapi satu hal yang perlu diketahui. Suasana menjadi mendung dan turun petir (baca : mencekam) karena keseriusan mereka bertanding.

Lagi-lagi, Light hanya bisa depresi.

. . .

Raut muka Light yang tadinya acak-kadul menjadi kegirangan sendiri saat akan pulang. Langit cerah kebiruan sudah berganti gelap nampaknya. Keletihan anak-anak Wammy karena bermain seharian juga mendukung alasan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Mobil Watari pun sudah terlihat di seberang jalan, siap untuk menjemput para pengembara (?) yang terlihat 5L—Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lemah, Lebhay (?)—dan mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil menuju perjalanan pulang.

"Light, apakah mereka semua bertindak baik?' Watari akhirnya bertanya, 'mereka sampai tertidur kelelahan, pasti banyak yang mereka lakukan" lanjut kakek paruh baya itu. Light hanya bisa berbohong menjawab pertanyaan Watari.

Dia pun mengingat kejadian-kejadian ekstrim pertama kali yang ia lalui.

..dan dipastikan untuk yang terakhir kali!

. . .

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Bagaimana? Pendek 'kan? QwQ

Tragis juga melihat keadaan anak-anak Wammy yang begitu XD Jadi begini lah akhirnya, mungkin gantung? —ide lagi macet, karena lampu lalu lintas di otak sedang direnovasi (?)

Nah saya sudah masuk SMA loh! Tepuk tangannya mana? XD #jduak

Baiklah, sampai sini saja kalau begitu~! Ah, ada satu lagi! Mungkin ini pendek, tapi inilah yang terakhir saya bagikan untuk fict ini yang sudah lama tidak di apdet :3

. . .

_Prologue_

_. . ._

Matahari sudah terbit diufuk timur, memberikan cahaya silau untuk kamar pemuda berambut coklat madu yang gorden jendelanya terbuka. Terlihatlah iris coklat yang senada dengan rambut pemuda itu saat sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka.

TIba-tiba gedoran sedikit keras menghujam pintu malang kamar pemuda itu.

"Light!"

"Light-kun!"

"Light! Kita pergi lagi ketempat itu yuk!"

"Ada gundam yang ingin ku beli, Light!"

"Stroberi disana enak sekali, Light! Ayo kita kesana!"

Pemuda yang bernama Light itu segera melebarkan kelopak matanya dan—"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

. . .

.

.

_Troublesome Hangout, __**End**__.._

_. . ._

_**Review, minna? :3**_


End file.
